Garrison Trio
by BlueBird130
Summary: Short-ish, one shot/two shot stories of the Garrison Trio, or more commonly known as: Pidge, Hunk and Lance! (Pidge has she/her pronouns, even though Lance doesn't find out about her until later, sorry)


**I should be updating all my other stories, considering they have an actual** _ **plot line**_ **… but I literally barely dragged my lazy self over to the computer to write. So, thinking and writing about actual things that are serious are kinda difficult when it's hard to brain. I can't brain. So much school. Anyways! After a full week of the crushing guilt of not writing, I finally am doing it! Funny thing is, since two of my best friends are pretty much Lance and Hunk (but they're girls, so not** _ **exactly**_ **) and apparently I'm a lot like the sassy tech-y pidgeon, I've gotten pretty used to the way they talk and stuff. So, this story is going to be a bunch of one shots/two shots of moments from the Garrison Trio! The Tailor, Hunk, and Pidgeon! No shipping in this story, just the three of them screwing around and being friends. Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: I will be using she/her pronouns for Pidge, even though Lance doesn't really find out until later. Sorry if that annoys some people)**

"C'mon, Hunk! We gotta go find Pidge! Who knows where the little Pigeon could have flown off too?" Lance mimed wings flapping with his hands and leaned over the edge of his bunk, peering down at the bed below. His voice was hushed, due to the fact it was midnight, but it was laced with excitement. With wide eyes, he impatiently watched Hunk's un-moving body below him.

Hunk groaned," Maybe she just went, I dunno, exploring or something. Let's just stay here, we shouldn't be out this late or else we might get caught." The pillow over his face made his voice muffled, amplifying the sound of weariness. Despite what he said, a prickle of concern was buried deep within him. He always worried about his friends, even though Pidge's nightly excursions were not new. It was always common to see her bed empty late at night, when no one was awake. She slept in the top of a bunk bed that was on the wall opposite of theirs, and the bottom bed was always piled high with her stuff. Computer parts, books, lots of miscellaneous things that she didn't let any one touch. Whenever she disappeared though, her computer and headphones usually disappeared with her.

"Exactly!" Lance's whispered voice startled Hunk away from his thoughts," She could be doing something fun stuff without us."

The larger teen grumbled and rolled off of his bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud," Fine. But, we're getting a snack along the way." He looked up and saw a wide smile split his friend's face.

Lance slid down the rickety ladder that separated the two bunks and landed next to Hunk, who was still lying on the floor wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. He leaned down and offered a hand to Hunk, in an attempt to hurry along the slow, but inevitable process of Hunk getting up off of the floor. Seconds later a face emerged from the pile of blankets and two sleep dazed eyes made contact with two wide awake ones. With a stifled sigh, Hunk untangled himself from the blankets and took Lance's hand in his own larger one; he heaved himself up and stood next to his friend.

A quick glance at the glowing clock re-affirmed Hunk's hunch that it was indeed late at night (or early morning), 2:30 to be exact. Lance saw that Hunk was gazing at the clock and tapped his shoulder," _Come on."_ He whispered, now that they were closer to the door whispering was essential. Hunk nodded and motioned toward the handle of the door, signaling that it was time to go.

As quietly as the pair could, they tip-toed down the hallway that led near the kitchen. Lance's smaller build allowed him to move faster even though they were walking softly, and Hunk was trying his best not to make any noise that would wake up the rest of the Garrison. The hallway that took them to their goal passed by many student's rooms, and they heard muffled snoring as they snuck by, but nothing more than the sounds of undisturbed sleep.

Whenever they went out after curfew, Hunk was always on the lookout for Commander Iverson. And this excursion was no exception. Anytime a noise was heard, he would quickly swivel around and look in the direction it came from, with his heart pounding. He and Lance had both heard the rumours about how students that disobeyed were expelled, and they knew that the smallest infraction could lead to expulsion. There was one student that got expelled; one student Hunk and Lance both knew.

With quiet feet, Hunk let his thoughts take over. He remembered the student that got expelled with surprising detail. His name was Keith Kogane, and Lance considered him his rival. It was no secret to the rest of the Garrison that Lance didn't particularly like Keith, but the annoyance Lance had did not flow both ways between the boys. Keith was always somewhat of a loner, in Hunk's opinion; he didn't talk to anyone and kept to himself. That seemed to annoy Lance even further.

Speaking of Lance, he had gotten farther ahead of Hunk and had looked back at Hunk. He motioned with one hand, and mouthed the words," _Hurry up, Hunk!"_ Most people would have gotten tired of Lance's insane ideas, and strange mood swings, but Hunk had been with Lance through thick and thin. A few bits of drama wouldn't change that.

Hunk nodded and picked up the pace. He saw Lance disappear around the corner and followed suit, they had arrived at the kitchen. The pair both went immediately to the section of the kitchen that held the sweets, and peered inside the drawer. The Garrison reserved the good food for the staff, and higher ups, no students got any. Except for Hunk, Lance and Pidge.

Lance's hand quickly darted toward the section the pieces of sweet caramel were laying wrapped in thing pieces of plastic. He took one wrapped up package, and took a step back to allow Hunk to choose.

"Do you think Pidge wants just some cookies again? Usually she does." Hunk asked as he took some peppermint sticks for himself.

"Dunno."

Hunk took some anyway. Something is better than nothing, especially when it comes to food. Sometimes, Pidge would be so caught up in her computer that she'll forget to eat and Hunk has to be the rational, "mother" friend.

The sounds of oncoming footsteps caused both of them to freeze. Lance quickly glanced from Hunk, to the drawer, to the kitchen's open door. The panic in his eyes was terrifyingly acute, Hunk didn't doubt that his eyes portrayed the same fear. They both had strived for _years_ to get into the Galaxy Garrison, and if they got expelled now… there would be no coming back. The footsteps were getting closer by the second and Hunk's mind was running in circles. Thankfully, Lance got an idea.

" _Hunk, we gotta hide in the cupboard._ " His friend whispered fiercely as he yanked on Hunk's vest and pulled him into the cupboard with him. Lance was squished behind him, so Hunk reached out and pulled the door shut. They both were instantly quiet, holding their breaths for fear of being caught. Lance was pinned against some shelves behind Hunk's larger body, and was stock still; no one was moving an inch. The sounds of someone's feet were slowly approaching the cupboard and Hunk was beginning to accept the idea that he and Lance were going to get in trouble. Or worse, expelled.

The door suddenly swung open and Hunk shut his eyes and shouted," Sorry! _Please_ , don't expel us! We'll both do toilet cleaning duty for the rest of the year, just _please_ let us staaaaay!" Lance was shaking behind him, and Hunk was sure that he was also quivering in fear.

"I might- I might, just have to take you up on that o-offer." The sentence was said through gasps of air, and Hunk opened his eyes to see Pidge stifling her laughs with her hand, as she gazed at her friends in the cupboard.

"Jesus, Pidge! You can't scare us like that!" Hunk realized that Lance wasn't shaking in fear, he was _laughing_. Hunk turned his head around as he heard Lance speak and saw him leaning over and laughing hysterically. Hunk's nerves began settling down, as he realized that the footsteps they heard were Pidge's feet. They weren't going to be expelled, but they might have to live with Pidge telling this story for the rest of their lives.

"We were bringing _you_ food, Pidge! But apparently, we didn't need to. So what-" Hunk stopped speaking, as he heard the same sound that caused him and Lance to hide seconds ago. A heavier set of footsteps were walking down the hallway toward them.

Pidge looked back and whispered," _Those are_ not _me._ " Hunk walked out of the cupboard, allowing Lance to come out too. The three of them made eye contact and nodded, they were not going to get caught, especially not in the kitchen.

Lance raised his hand and counted down from three with his fingers, when he put his hand down they all sprinted out of the kitchen and down their own hall. They didn't look back as they ran, and Hunk could feel the peppermint sticks getting crushed in his pockets. His heart pounded with fear, but he kept running. Seconds later they all ducked into their room and leaned against their wall, panting.

"Maybe next time we shouldn't do that." Pidge solemnly said, and then she and Lance burst into a fit of laughter. Hunk sighed, and a smile appeared on his face as he reached toward the door handle, locking it firmly behind them. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins as he sat down next to his friends.

Pidge reached into her backpack that had been jostling against her while she ran, and pulled out her laptop with a smile lingering," Hey, why were you guys in there anyways?"

"We were going to bring you something, Lance and I noticed you were gone and thought that we should bring up some food. Though, we didn't really thing it through." Hunk said, and he pulled out the smashed pieces of peppermint. The smell of them wafted up and the muscles in his neck relaxed. The cookies were in his other pocket, and though it was crumbling and falling apart, he passed it over to Pidge. She nodded thankfully and broke off a piece, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Lance said with bits of caramel in his mouth, as he rested his head against Hunk's shoulder," We didn't expect to be busted by the person we were risking out butts to get food for. And we especially didn't expect to have to run a marathon tonight."

The three of them smiled and fell into silence. Hunk would've paid money to know what they were thinking about, but sleep pulled at the corners of his consciousness. He closed his eyes and let it take him away; he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

 **Ehhh, I dunno how this turned out. It was kinda shorter than my usual chapters, sorry about that. Anyway, feel free to leave a review! I try and respond to all reviews, except the ones by the anonymous peeps, sorry that I can't respond to you guys! I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy chapter!**


End file.
